Sheila E (Purple Haze Feedback)
|-|Sheila E= |-|Voodoo Child= Summary A young girl who joined the mafia in order to get revenge upon her sister's murderer which upon learning of his death at the hands of Giorno Giovanna, swore undying loyalty to Giorno under the assumption that he was the Stand User that killed her sister's murder, Illuso. Tasked by Guido Mista and Giorno Giovanna to find Fugo and team up with him while they track down and assassinate the narcotics team as per Giorno's orders with the hope that Sheila E would learn what true resolve entails. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. At least 9-B, possibly 9-A, likely higher with Voodoo Child Name: Sheila E, Sheila Capezzuto, Voodoo Child Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Purple Haze Feedback) Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Stand User, Gangster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell, Voodoo Child has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Sound Manipulation and Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level. At least Wall level (Can heavily fragment a warehouse floor, picked up and threw a boulder with one arm hard enough that it hit a yacht at such speeds it went clean through it sinking the ship while on top of a cliff), possibly Small Building level (Volpe used nearly 20% of his strength to overpower and break Voodoo Child's limbs), likely higher with Voodoo Child Speed: Peak Human with Hypersonic+ reactions (Dodged a sneak attack from Soft Machine while amped, can react to Purple Haze and Massimo Volpe). Hypersonic+ with Voodoo Child Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Could carry Fugo while swimming against a fast oceanic current, jumped with enough force to clear some distance and cling to a wall like a spider). Unknown with Voodoo Child (Could pick up a boulder of unknown size, can casually carry Sheila and Murolo up a steep cliff with one arm) Striking Strength: Athlete Class. At least Wall Class (Kicked Fugo hard enough to launch him out of a helicopter along with the door), possibly Small Building level, likely higher with Voodoo Child Durability: At least Street level (Jumped from a crashing helicopter into the ocean from a high height, survived a held back kick from an enhanced Volpe and Volpe smashing a car that she was in at the time). At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level, likely higher with Voodoo Child Stamina: Is a gangster that can continue fighting despite some heavy injuries like broken bones, can withstand the pain of having entire limbs broken only being incapacitated once all her limbs were broken and restrained. Range: Average human melee range, likely a few meters with Voodoo Child (Continuously called a Short-Range Power Type), at least several dozen meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her Stand Voodoo Child Intelligence: A (lightly) experienced gangster that was tasked with being one of three to take down the extremely dangerous narcotics team, skilled and adept at utilizing her Stand. Extremely cautious of her surroundings and is good at tracking due to picking up on scents and visual cues, always cautious and judgmental of others, constantly trying to evaluate others and what they can do and what they may be thinking. Always scanning the environment in battle and is quick at figuring out opponents and their powers. Has a tendency to put herself in needlessly dangerous situations for Giorno with the hope to do something for the greater good, although she may have overcome this tendency by the end of the novel, learning that it takes courage to retreat as well. Weaknesses: Any damage done to Voodoo Child will reflect onto Sheila E, if the opponent doesn't have any secrets then the lips won't be able to do anything much to an opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Voodoo Child:' A Short-Range Power Type Stand, has a dinosaur-like appearance with a long tail and spiked body and a seemingly aggressive yet focused nature that attacks with a barrage of punches, has superhuman strength, speed and durability. **'Lip Creation:' When the Stand punches something lips will form, if for example it creates lips onto a warehouse floor the lips will repeat conversations that happened at that location, specifically conversations that those speaking don't want to be heard or have guilt associated with it or secrecy, the lips will talk and repeat information that was discussed while within the vicinity, the user can go through the sounds and silence them leaving only useful sounds and as such it's very useful for gathering intelligence. When Voodoo Child punches a target such as a human, it will form mouths on the target that will say the target's deepest, darkest secret or anything the target doesn't want to be known, this may cause the target to die from shock. The lips can grab things and bite like one would assume lips can normally do. Gallery File:Le-bizzarre-avventure-di-jojo-purple-haze-feedback-eng-70-638.jpg|Voodoo Child's stats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Sound Users Category:Stand Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters